Josh and Maya's midnight talks
by Asmaa's reading
Summary: Josh is staying at his brother's house for the spring break, and so is Maya. They are both light sleepers, so they stay up late and talk. JOSHAYA set after the Bear episode (I think you can call it Fluff?)
1. Little Context

***Little context** *

''Hey family ! Let's get this party started!'' cheered Josh when he came into his brother's home.

'' Why are you even here ! It's spring break ! You're in college ! You're supposed to have fun ! Not spend your time with your family ! Or your new wife while your best friends goes crazy in Mexico and doesn't even call you !'' said Cory, muttering the last part.

'' Oh honey, you're not still mad about that, are you ?'' asked Topanga in an amused way.

'' You could have at least let me go for a day !'' said Cory in his outraged voice.

'' Cory, you're the one who wanted to stay home and watch re-runs of your favorite show !'' replied his wife.

'' Ooh, that's right. Well it was a good show. Anyway, remind me again why you're here and not in Philly ?'' he said, turning to his brother.

'' Mom and Dad are on a cruise this week, remember ?''

'' Right, right, well, ya can't stay here, guess you're gonna have to go to Mexico after all !'' said Cory, in the voice he used when he was uncomfortable

''He's only kidding Josh.'' said Topanga, ''We're very happy to have you with us for a week. Auggie couldn't stop talking about it ! ''

'' Then why does my brother seem so jumpy.'' asked Josh with a little smile.

'' It's nothing. You're just not the only guest we have this week. Maya's staying here too. Shawn and Katy are out of town.'' Explained Topanga.

'' Really ? So I'm going to be spending a whole week with Maya then ?'' Said Josh.

''Yeah. That alright with you ?'' inquired Topanga.

'' It's…very alright.''


	2. 1st Night

It was late, but, as usual, Maya couldn't sleep. She got up for a glass of water. When she got to the kitchen, she heard Josh's voice behind her.

'' Mind getting me one too?''

She turned to face him. He was sitting in the living room's bay window, wearing a band's t-shirt and joggings. She smiled at him.

''Sure.''

She brought him the glass and sat next to him.

'' So,'' she started, ''why aren't you asleep?''

'' I don't know. I'm a night person. I like to stay up when everyone is asleep and just appreciate how still and calm everything is.''

Just after that, cars horned outside and they heard police sirens. They looked at each other and chuckled.

''Or, you know, I watch the stars and the moon.'' He continued.

'' I bet you say that to all the girls you run into in the middle of the night.'' She mocked.

'' I would never!'' he said, pretending to be shocked. '' You're the only one!''

They both laughed.

'' Riley loves to watch the stars too.'' Said Maya. '' I guess being romantic runs in the family.''

''Oh, you should meet my sister Morgan. She would break all your romantic ideas on the Matthews clan.'' Laughed Josh.

'' Is she that different?''

'' She's the opposite of Cory in every single way.''

'' Well, she's your family, I'm sure I'd love her.'' Replied Maya.

''Yeah, you would. She's amazing.'' He said, gazing at the sky.

They stayed silent for a while, looking out the window.

'' You know,'' Maya said softly, ''the first thing I ever drew was the night sky.''

Josh looked at her.

'' How come?'' he asked, interested.

'' We were doing an assignment for Mr. Matthews at the library. Riley and Lucas were talking, and I had nothing to do, so I picked up a pen and a paper, and started drawing.''

''Bet you never knew you'd discover your passion through a school assignment, did you?''

''Nope. It's ironic, isn't it. Me, of all people, with school, of all things. Life has its mysterious ways, I guess.'' She said.

'' Yeah, it does.'' He looked at her. '' Maya?'' She turned to face him.

'' Yeah Josh?''

'' Could you draw me?''

'' What, right now?'' she asked.

'' Yeah, why not.''

'' What if I mess up your face?'' she worried.

'' You won't. I know you won't.''

'' All right, but it might take a while.'' She warned.

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her.

Once Maya got hold of a good pen and a nice paper, she sat in front of him and looked at him with a more artistic eye than usual.

'' Okay, the moonlight is perfect right now. Just shift your head a little to the left.''

'' Like that.'' He said turning to his left, which was the opposite of what she wanted.

'' No,'' she laughed, '' the other way.''

''Oh, you mean like that.'' He said lifting his head up and laughing.

'' Are you purposely doing this?'' she said, trying to hold her laughter.

'' Maybe…'' he said in a playful way.

Maya stood, came near him and took his chin lightly with her fingers. She shifted his head in the right position.

''Like that.'' She said with a little smile.

Their faces were close now. Josh was looking deeply into her eyes. She was looking back. Those few seconds seemed like an eternity. Neither wanted to look away. Then, with a mesmerized voice, Josh said '' You have enchanting eyes.''

Maya let go of his chin and sat back. Without saying a word, she just started drawing him. He positioned his head back the way she wanted and looked at the moon. They didn't have to talk. They just knew it was right.


	3. 2nd Night

The next night, Josh was at the bay window again, half knowing and half hoping that Maya would come back that night too. And certainly enough, she did. There was a second where they both just stared at each other. Josh thought that Maya looked so cute with her hair in a bun. He barely remembered the last time he'd seen it like that. And he wanted her to know. So when she turned to get a glass of water, he said '' You know, you look real cute with your hair done like that.'' He thought it'd be less embarrassing to say if she wasn't facing him, but he still felt his cheeks go red. He didn't see Maya's bright smile when he'd said that, so when she replied, he didn't catch the mocking tone immediately.

'' Oh, so you mean I'm not cute with my hair down?''

'' What, no, I was just…'' He saw her wide grin while she walked toward him and sighed with relief.

'' So, where have you guys been today? When I woke up, Topanga told me you'd already left.'' Asked Josh. ''Thanks.'' He added when she gave him a glass of water.

'' Oh, well today was Date Day.'' Maya said nonchalantly.

''What's Date Day?'' asked Josh, even though he had an idea.

'' Since Riley and Lucas have started dating, we've only just all hung out together, as we always do. So Farkle and Smackle had this idea that we should have a day where we can only do dating activities. That way, we can all still hang out, but the couples can be actual couples.'' She explained.

''And what about the non-couple?'' he asked with a little smile. '' Aren't those activities a little awkward?''

Maya was a little embarrassed. She knew that he knew whom she'd been with, but saying it out loud was different. But she also could see that Josh didn't look upset. He looked more amused than anything.

'' We just go to the movies and share popcorn, or to the mall and share ice cream, or to the amusement park and share…''

''… cotton candy?'' he finished for her.

'' Yeah. Zay cannot stop joking. He's really funny.'' She said.

'' I know, I've noticed.''

'' Hey, can I ask you something?'' she said, turning her body toward him.

'' Shoot.''

'' How come you didn't look upset when Zay talked to you about us?''

'' You really want to know?''

'' Yeah. Why weren't you upset.''

'' Of course I was upset, Maya. But I also knew that he was right. I couldn't let you put your life on hold just because of me, of that promise. I'd feel terrible because you'd miss so many experiences. And tell me, if the situation was reversed, would you have me miss things for you?''

'' Of course not. I'd want you to live the happiest, fullest life you can.'' She said.

'' And I want that for you too. I like you very much Maya, that's why I didn't lose it when Zay confronted me.''

'' You told him it was up to me.''

'' And it is.'' He paused, like the rest was difficult for him. '' Do you have fun on Date Day with your friends?'' he continued.

'' Yes.''

'' Would you have as much fun if Zay wasn't there to make you laugh and pass time while the others are all lovey-dovey?''

'' I guess not.'' She answered. '' So you're not worried at all about Zay and me?''

'' What, that guy! Please, he's so not your type!'' said Josh in a joking manner.

Maya pretended to be shocked and played along.

'' Then what is my type of guy?''

'' You,'' he started, pretending to assess her, '' want a guy with whom you can have an adventure.''

'' That's easy, everyone knows that.''

'' I'm not done yet. You want an adventure, but you also want a sensitive guy. Someone who can roam the city with you, but who will also hold you when you're feeling down. Someone you can go crazy with, but you can also count on to protect you from yourself. Someone who trusts you, and you trust back.''

'' And you could do that?''

'' All you gotta do is cut the red wire.''

He murmured that last part. Somehow, their faces had gotten very close again.

Maya didn't say anything. Of course she wanted that and of course, he knew it. He knew her.

'' Also, I bet you'd like I guy with a motorcycle. Did I mention I have a motorcycle?'' he added playfully.

'' I'd love to go on your motorcycle someday.'' She said.

'' Yeah, hopefully someday soon.'' Replied Josh.


	4. 3rd Night

When Maya arrived in the living room that night, Josh already had a glass of water.

'' What? I got thirsty before you came.'' He said.

She rolled her eyes and sat next to him. They were silent for a few seconds. Then, Maya started talking.

'' Josh, would you consider us friends?''

'' We're more complicated than that, don't you think?''

'' Yeah, but, as far as friends go, would you?''

''Well, yeah, I'd like to think of you as my friend. Why?''

'' Friends trust each other, right?'' she said ignoring him. '' When you have a friend, you're supposed to try to know and trust them.''

'' You're totally right. What's the matter, Maya?''

'' Josh, why did you never tell me you had asthma?''

She'd caught him off guard. He'd known he'd have to tell her eventually, but he hadn't prepared for it to be tonight. But he looked at her, and saw her pained, worried eyes, and had to tell her.

'' I take it you've learned it today. What do you know?''

'' Nothing, I just heard glimpses of a conversation, just enough to piece together the fact that you're sick.''

''Technically, I'm not sick.''

She gestured for him to continue.

'' Do you know what happened the day I was born?''

She nodded her head no.

'' They were complications during my birth, and I had a respiratory infection. I stayed in the hospital for three days. That's when I got my middle name, Gabriel. It means he who God protects. Are you okay, you're not saying anything.''

'' I don't want to stop you. I'm afraid that if I talk, you'll change your mind.''

'' No, I want to tell you. You were right, friends talk to each other.''

She smiled softly.

'' So we go home, and I live my life, without a care in the world. You know how little kids run around all the time. Well, I was pretty calm until I started school. One day, we were playing tag, and at some point, I started having trouble breathing. I didn't know what to do, the more I tried to breathe, the more I coughed. Luckily, the teacher in charge of us saw me and brought me to the nurse. She gave me an inhaler. Once I was able to breathe again, they called my parents. Things were told, appointments were made and the doctor diagnosed me with exercise-induced asthma. I was very mad. I couldn't run too much so I couldn't play with the other kids. I was always left out. Back then it was a real pain. ''

'' What about now?'' asked Maya.

'' I live with it. I was never much of an athlete anyway. And when I do have to exercise, I always have my inhaler with me.'' He said with a shrug.

'' So you don't do sports at all?''

'' Nothing cardio. I did, however, do some kickboxing in high school. Nothing too intense, just learned how to throw a few kicks and punches. You never know when it might come in handy.'' He added, knowing precisely that she liked ''bad guys''.

'' So as long as you don't make too much effort, you'll be fine, right? You're not gonna suddenly stop breathing, are you?'' she asked, worried.

'' Of course not.'' he chuckled. '' Here, let me prove it. Come here.''

She looked at him quizzically, but still shifted toward him.

'' Don't worry. When I have trouble breathing, if you have a stethoscope, you can hear it. But since we don't…''

'' Oh, Okay, I get it.''

She leaned her head on his chest, careful to put both hands on each side of him. Josh started breathing deeply, in and out, suddenly very aware of her presence near him. He could even smell her hair, which had a sweet scent. Maya listened, trying to catch irregularities, but didn't hear anything wrong. But then…

'' Your heart is beating faster than it's supposed to. Is that normal?''

'' I think that's what happens when I'm around you, Maya.'' He admitted.

''Oh.'' She simply said, now aware of her own increased heartbeat.

They were very still like they were afraid the slightest movement would destroy everything

''Maya?''

''Mmh?''

''Would it be okay if I held you?'' asked Josh, wary.

''Would it be okay if I held you back?''

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, and she did the same.

'' Maya?''

'' Yes Josh?''

'' Thank you for caring about me.''

'' Always.''

And it just felt right.


	5. 4th Night

When Maya entered the kitchen, Josh was at the refrigerator. Without even looking at her, he said '' You hungry? I got your favorite!''

'' You brought me Tacos?!'' she said surprised.

'' Yeah, I figured, we're awake, we might as well eat something. And I know how much you like tacos. I brought you eight and a half.'' He added with a wink.

She smiled, remembering the Taco Palooza.

'' I still don't get fractions, though.'' She said while he was heating the Tacos up.

'' Then why don't you ask someone to help you?'' he said, adjusting the oven temperature.

'' Ugh, school is boring!'' she wailed.

'' What if I helped you?'' he said, leaning on the counter in front of her. ''Would it be so boring then?''

''Yes.'' She said. '' But it would be a little better with your handsome face to look at.'' She teased.

'' Oh yeah? How about tomorrow morning? You doing anything?'' he asked in the same tone.

With a little smile, she nodded her head no.

''It's a date then!''

It took them two seconds to realize what he'd said. They stopped moving.

'' Not a DATE-date, you know, a study date.'' He said.

'' Yeah, of course, yeah.'' said Maya.

'' Yeah, because we have that deal you know…''

'' Yeah, and it would be very inappropriate to break that deal…''

'' Yeah. And I wouldn't want you to pour smoothie on my head.'' He added with a wink.

'' Not even in a cute, romantic way?'' she laughed.

'' Okay, maybe in a cute romantic way.'' He said laughing too.

They heard the ding of the oven.

'' Food's ready. Do you want to eat at the bay window?'' asked Josh.

'' How about we go on the couch?''

''Ooh, edgy. I like it!'' replied Josh.

She smiled. They went to sit on the couch and started eating their tacos.

'' Remember that other time we were sitting here?'' started Josh. '' We were playing the family game.''

''Oh, don't remind me. I acted like a total nut-job. You didn't even want to sit with me. I must've scared you off, didn't I?''

''Yes, absolutely.'' He laughed. ''But in my defense, I was a little immature myself. I thought I knew things, but I was just a fool.'' He said in the distance. ''But I would never be crazy enough to jump on someone's back and open their letter of acceptance from NYU or sneak off to a college party to confess my love to them. '' He added with a smile

'' I prefer to call it spontaneity.'' She said with pride. He laughed.

'' Well I call it the bravest thing someone has ever done for me. That took guts, Maya. I don't know how you do it. It's like you're never afraid of anything! You were certainly not afraid of telling me how you felt about me, multiple times.''

He saw the questioning look on her face.

'' On the subway ride, when you told me about your dungeon of sadness.''

'' And the caveman holding hands.'' She reminded him.

''Yeah, that was impressive. You impress me, Maya. You make me want to be a better person every day.'' He said, looking at her.

'' Why, thank you, Josh.'' She said with a wide grin.

'' And looking back on it, all those crazy things were actually really cute.'' He said, laughing.

Maya couldn't stop herself from smiling. She didn't think she could have that sort of effect on someone, especially Josh. But then I thought came to her and her smile faltered.

''But I am.'' She said with a small voice. She looked like she was about to close herself up.

'' What's the matter, honey?'' said Josh, mimicking her tone from that other day, hoping she would keep talking. She smiled a little.

'' I know I'm all tough and edgy, that's not an act. And I'm pretty sure I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet,'' she continued. ''But I am afraid sometimes.''

'' You wouldn't be human if you weren't.''

'' The thing is, I know Riley changed me for the better, and she taught me all about hope and faith, but the part of me that's been hurt is always scared that everything I love will go away, especially now that my life is good.''

''Huh. Well let's do something about that, shall we?'' he said turning to face her.

'' What?''

'' What do you love about your life?''

'' Riley. I love Riley.''

'' Yeah, and we know she's never going anywhere, so that's settled. What else?''

'' I love my Mom.'' She said.

'' And how much does your mom love you?''

'' More than anything.'' She took I second to think about everything her mom ever did for her.

''She'd do anything for me, even if it hurts her. I'm her baby girl. She would never leave me.''

'' Never?''

'' Never.''

'' Good, it's important that you know that now, and remember it forever.'' He smiled. '' What else.''

'' Well, I love Shawn. And I know he loves me and my mom very much.'' She added before he could say anything. '' I believe he'll stay with me. After all, we're the same.''

Josh smiled.

'' What else?''

'' My friends. I don't know what I would be without them. They're the most important part of my life.'' She said.

'' Friends are important. You need to keep your friends close, no matter what. Nothing can ever come between you.''

'' I know. You're a little late,'' she said with a laugh ''Eric taught me that already. And I have experienced it multiple times, too.''

'' I know you have. I already told you, you're the best friend anyone could ever have, Maya. I just need to make sure you know what's important.''

'' I know, Josh. Thank you for comforting me when I needed it. I'm a little less scared now.''

'' I did nothing, literally. I've just been saying 'what else' for the past few minutes.'' He said, with a pretend innocent face.

'' You know what I mean,'' she laughed.

'' I do.'' He said with a smile.

'' Josh?''

'' Yes?''

'' Say 'what else' one more time.'' She said looking at him.

'' What else?'' he said softly.

'' You.'' She replied in the same voice. She was smiling at him.

They were facing each other again. That seemed to be their thing lately, shifting from side to face. Josh took her hands and came a little closer. He looked her in the eyes and said in a serious voice '' As long as I live, I promise I will never willingly leave you, Maya Hart.''

'' I know.'' They were still looking deeply into the other's eyes. '' I really wish you could kiss me right now.'' She said in a little pained voice.

'' I know,'' he whispered. '' But sometimes,'' he said with an idea, ''the moment leading up to the kiss is even better.''

He leaned in, slowly, carefully. She did the same. They let the tension build, the anticipation fill the air. They were breathing slowly, in, and out. You could feel the desire. For a second, they stayed very still, their lips almost touching. It took a lot of willpower for them not to kiss. Finally, to Maya's surprise, Josh came nearer and gently kissed her cheek, very close to her mouth. She held her breath and closed her eyes, both relieved and deceived. But she was still happy. There was nothing but time.

When Josh sat back, he looked at Maya and said '' Come here.''

She went toward him, instinctively knowing what to do. He pulled her in a back hug, his arms on hers, their hands holding around her belly, and his chin resting on her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder. With a sigh, Josh whispered in her ear '' Someday.''


	6. 5th Night

**A/N: I am so sorry for making all of you guys wait, but you know, classic stuff, school, exams, Bla Bla Bla. Here's the new chapter of the story, it's a bit longer than the others, hope you like it.  
Also, I'll probably be posting a bunch of Joshaya one-shots during Xmas break and The Thundermans too (no thundertwincest, probably just sibling fluff so if you like that show..) so yeah, here goes the story.**

 **Also, if someone could tell me what's up with World meets girl, I dont get what the writers are saying**

Josh was sitting on the couch when Maya came in the living room. She didn't say anything. She just stood there and watched him. She thought he looked so beautiful and calm, just sitting there. She almost wanted to draw him again, but couldn't bring herself to look away from him. After a few seconds, Josh felt her presence.

'' Why don't you come over here, Hart.'' He said with a smile in his voice.

Maya replied in a playful way.

''Oh yeah, you want a piece of me Matthews?'' she said, walking toward the couch.

'' Yeah, give it to me.'' He teased.

''Sure you're ready for that? Think you can handle it?'' she said, now behind him. Josh had to rest his head up on the couch so that he could see her in reverse.

'' Oh, I'm ready for it.'' He said in the same playful tone.

Before he realized what happened, Maya had kissed him rapidly on the nose and was smiling at him. He smiled back.

'' What was that?'' he asked.

'' Oh, just a little thing I learned from Farkle…'' she said nonchalantly, going around the sofa.

'' Oh, so Farkle kissed you, huh? I'm starting to think I should be jealous of that guy.'' he said with a laugh.

'' Maybe you should do something about it, then...'' she said, looking at him with a meaningful look.

Josh laughed.

'' What's with you today? You're acting all flirty and seductive. Now, don't take it the wrong way, I REALLY enjoy it, and I would gladly play along, but I don't think I could stop myself if things got too heated. '' he added with a wink. Maya smiled and rolled her eyes.

'' Very funny.'' she said sarcastically, sitting close to him.

''Oh, come on, you know I'm only kidding, sort of… But for real, why are you so excited today?''

'' I don't know, I think I drank too much coffee.''

'' Why'd you drink so much coffee?'' he asked.

'' I didn't want to fall asleep.''

'' But you wouldn't have fallen asleep.'' he said with certainty.

'' How could you know for sure?''

'' I don't know, the last 4 nights we've spent together?''

'' Well, today I was feeling tired.'' she said in a curious voice.

Josh looked at her and thought for a second.

'' Wait, is it because…'' he started.

'' Because what?''

Josh looked like he was deep in his thought for a second. When he looked back at Maya, he had a new determination in his eye.

'' Maya, I'm gonna tell you a story. And at the end of that story, you're going to fall asleep.'' he said confidently, changing his tone completely.

'' Okay..?'' She was confused as to what he meant but decided to go along with it. '' What do I have to do?''

'' You just come over here.'' he said motioning to his lap.

She laid her head on it, making herself comfortable.

'' Alright.'' she said looking at him.

'' You ready?'' he asked. She nodded her head yes. '' Okay, here it goes. Let me take you to another midnight talk...''

'' Once upon a time, there was a little boy, who lived in a lovely home, with a lovely family. He had a sister and two brothers who lived far far away. He rarely got to see them. Next door to him, lived a wise old teacher and his lovely wife. The little boy could always count on the old man to help him when he needed it. One fateful summer, the boy's big brother came to visit with his own family. The little boy loved his sister-in-law and his niece, and he really loved having his big brother around. So when he heard the doorbell, he ran to open it.

'Hi, Joshie! Come give me a hug!' said Topanga.

'I can't give you a hug, you have a big belly now!' laughed the little boy innocently. ' Where's Cory?'

'Right behind me. Why don't you go give him a hand with the bags, huh?' (*in case it wasn't clear, she's pregnant with Auggie, she whispers loudly)

'Okay!'

'Hi Amy' he heard behind him as he was running to the car.

'Hi Cory!' he said excitedly.

'Hey there, little fella! How are you doing!'

'I'm good. Can I help you with the bags?'

' Thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Why don't you go help Riley and her friend out of the car, huh?'

The little boy looked at him with confusion.

'Who's with Riley?'

'Her new friend, Maya. We invited her. Is that okay with you, Joshie?' asked his big brother. The little boy loved that he took the time to ask for his approval.

' Any friend of Riley's is a friend of mine!' Said the boy, smiling at his brother.

'Okay, then. Go help them!'

The boy went to open the door for Riley, who looked like she was confusing pushing and pulling. Her friend was rolling her eyes and saying ' You have to pull the handle, Riley!'

When it opened, Riley stumbled out of the car and rolled on the grass. The boy helped her up. Then he turned back to the car to help the little blonde girl out, but she was already walking toward them when he did. When he looked at her, she said ' What? I can get out of a car alone!'

That's when Riley jumped into the conversation

' HI JOSH, THAT'S MY FRIEND MAYA' she yelled to Josh. Then she turned to Maya. ' THIS IS MY UNCLE JOSH!'

' You can lower your voice Riley.' said Maya with a little laugh. ' We can hear you just fine.'

She was wearing a little jean jacket that made her look tough for a seven-year-old, at least, that's what the boy thought. He greeted her with a smile.

' Hi Maya, it's nice to meet you.'

'Yeah, yeah, enough of that! What do you guys do for fun around here!' she asked.

' I wanna go in the tree house!' exclaimed Riley with a little jump.

' But, Rile…' started the little boy, but it was too late, the girls were already running to the backyard, with cries of joy. The boy could do nothing more than follow them.

When he got there, Riley was halfway up the ladder. Maya was looking at her, cheering. The boy sighed with exasperation ' Riley, why?!'

' What's the matter?' asked Maya. ' Why are you trying to stop her?'

' She can't go in there!'

'Why?'

'She doesn't know how to get down!' he said with exasperation.

As if to prove him right, Riley, who now was in the tree house, looked down at them and said ' Oh oh. HELP! HELP!'

' She does know it's a four-step ladder, right' asked Maya.

The little boy just shrugged with a desperate sigh.

' Don't worry Riley, we're coming for you!' said the boy.

' Don't be scared Riley. Pretend it's a game!' added Maya.

' WHAT SORT OF GAME!'

The little girl and the boy looked at each other and had an idea.

' Riley, pretend you're a princess locked in a tower, okay?' said the boy.

' Yeah, and we're the knights coming to save you!' added the little girl.

' OKAY!' said Riley. Then she started singing. ' Who's gonna save me from my misery?'

' Alright,' said the little boy. ' how do we get her down from there?'

They both looked at the tree house.

'Okay, how about I go up there and help her from the inside, while you stay out here, and help her get down the ladder.' Said the little girl.

' Okay, sounds about right. Let's do this.'

' Milady,' Maya started, 'are you okay? We are here to save you!'

' What's that I hear? My knights in shining armor!' said Riley excited.

' Okay, Princess stand back, we're coming.' said the little boy.

The little blonde girl climbed into the tree house and showed Riley how to get down. ' Don't worry, sir Josh is going to make sure you don't fall.'

Riley hesitantly followed their instructions. Every step was scary, but finally, she touched the ground and Josh and Maya cheered and applauded her.

' All hail Lady Riley!' said Maya.

' Wou-hou!' screamed the little boy.

Riley was euphoric. She twirled and said she was going to tell everyone how she was saved. She ran to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Maya was getting down from the tree herself. Josh offered his hand.

' A little help, milady?' he asked with a smile.

' Why thank you sir.' said the girl with a laugh.

She jumped down, but lost her balance a second and landed into the boy's arms.

' Sorry!' she said quickly.

' It's okay. You can fall in my arms anytime you want.' he said with a little smile.

They looked at each.

' I better go find Riley.' started Maya, looking away.

' Yeah, I'll catch up with you.'

The little boy turned to his neighbor's backyard. Mister Feeny was sitting on his bench, looking at him.

' Have you been watching us this whole time?' asked the little boy.

' Indeed I have Mr. Matthews.'

' So what did you think?'

' You make a good team.'

' What, me and Maya?'

' Yes. You saved little Riley from 'her tower' and worked in perfect sync.'

' So, what does it mean?' asked the boy.

' It could mean a lot of things. It's up to you to figure it out.'

' My brothers told me you gave good advice. What's that?' asked the little boy, confused.

' I'm retired!' said the old man with a smile.

The little boy laughed and ran inside to join the others.''

'' I remember that summer! I had forgotten we saved Riley. That was a pretty cool vacation.'' Maya exclaimed.

'' Yeah, for me too. Even back then you were an amazing friend.'' complimented Josh.

'' Riley was my first real friend. I'd have done anything for her.''

'' I know.''

'' Wait, let me stop you right there.'' Interrupted Maya. '' You said this was another midnight talk!''

'' Will you be patient! I'm building up to it. I have to set the scene, don't I?''

'' I guess. But what does this story have to do with earlier?''

'' You don't remember what happened that night?'' asked Josh.

'' No. And I'm still not sleeping.''

'' You just wait.''

'' Okay, But I need to drink first', she said, getting up.

'' Can you get me one too, please? Thank you!''

She came back with the water and settled herself back on his lap.

'' Okay, I'm ready!'' she said.

'' Alright, it's the good part now.

'' Okay, let's do this. By the way, nice story telling skills! How you refer to yourself in the third person and all...''

'' Thanks, '' he said with a smile, '' now here we go…''

''That night, while everyone was asleep, the little boy went down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He went down the stairs that led to the living room, they were the closest to his bedroom. But when he was passing, he heard sniffles coming from the couch. Intrigued, he went to see what it was. In front of him was Maya, who wiped little tears from her face as soon as she saw him. He approached her carefully and sat next to her. She looked away, not wanting him to see her crying.

'Are you okay?' asked the little boy.

'Yeah, go away.' said Maya in a muffled voice.

' Why are you crying?'

'I'm not crying! I'm...cleaning my eyes.' she said quickly.

' Okay, Why are you cleaning your eyes?'

She stayed silent.

' Okay, you don't have to tell me. I was going to have a glass of water, do you want me to get you one too?'

She didn't reply, she kept looking away.

' Alright, I'll be right back.' said the boy.

He left but came right back with the water, because he was afraid she'd leave. But she was still sitting on the couch, waiting.

' Did you get my water?' she asked, still not looking at him.

He gave her the glass and sat back next to her.

' Why aren't you asleep?' he asked.

' I can't' she replied.

' Why not?'

' I can't tell you.'

' Why?'

' 'Cause it's a secret.' she whispered.

' I can keep a secret.' said the little boy.

Maya didn't reply. The little boy had an idea.

' Okay, how about I tell you a secret?'

The little girl didn't say anything, but shifted her head toward him, interested.

' have to promise me not to tell anyone, okay?'

Maya nodded her head yes.

' Pinky swear.' he said holding out his finger.

'Oh, just tell me already!' hurried Maya.

'And she speaks again, it's a miracle!' said the little boy with a laugh. 'Okay.' he said in a more serious voice. ' I have this fear, you see. Sometimes, I get scared, because I think that my siblings don't love me as much as before.' he said, looking in her eyes.

' No.' she answered categorically.

' What?'

' Joshua Matthews, there is no way your siblings don't love you.

' I didn't say that, I said not as much as before.' he clarified.

' No, you can't say that, you're not allowed to say that.' she said with tears in her eyes. 'This family loves each other, I see it every day.'

Now tears were streaming down her face. Josh quickly got closer and pulled her into a hug.

'Hey, hey, it's okay.' he said stroking her hair in a comforting gesture. 'I'm sorry I said that.' She stayed in his arms, crying silently. ' I know they love me of course. Sometimes, it's just hard not to see them all the time, that's all.' He was still stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a minute before Maya decided to speak.

' I'm sorry I'm crying.'

' It's alright.' assured the little boy.

' I can't tell you how you feel.' she continued.

' Don't worry about it.'

' I just can't take it anymore. It's my mommy and daddy. They're always fighting and I can't do anything to stop it.'

' I don't think you can. They're adults, they'll figure it out.' said the boy in an encouraging manner.

' I don't know. It's getting worse now. I can't sleep at night.'

' They fight at night too?' asked the boy surprised.

' No. My dad isn't even home most nights. I can't sleep because I'm worried. I'm always worried. I'm worried my dad won't be there when the sun rises. I'm worried my mom is gonna cry again. She thinks I don't hear her, but I do. She cries herself to sleep most nights. I can't sleep.'

The little boy just hugged her tighter, so sad for this little girl. He wishes to help, but what can he do. He's just a little boy. They stay in each other's arms like that for a while, not saying anything. Finally, they pulled out of the hug to look at each other, and Maya continued.

' I just don't want anything bad to happen.' she said with a defeated look.

' I know. I can't promise you that. But I can promise you one thing.'

' What?'

' No matter what happens in your life, no matter if it's good or bad, I can promise you, my family and I, we'll always be there for you.'

' Are you sure?' she asked in a hopeful voice.

' I am' replied the little boy.

And to this day, this is still the surest thing the boy had ever said in his entire life.''

'' And that's it! Did you like it?'' asked Josh.

'' I remember it! That year, my dad left.'' said Maya.

'' I know. I'm sorry about that.''

'' I'm not!'' she said, lifting herself up and sitting next to him.

''Oh yeah?''

'' Yeah! I mean sure, it hurt me for a long time, and I've only dealt with it recently, but I'm really happy with what I have now. Shawn is a great dad. My mom is happy. I'm happy. I don't have to worry about it anymore!'' she said with a smile.

Josh only looked at her, waiting for her to realize what he had figured out earlier. Then it hit her.

'' Josh!''

'' Yes?''

'' I'm not worried anymore.''

'' No?'' he smiled.

'' No.'' she said. It was like a big weight had been taken off her shoulders. '' But you knew that, didn't you? That's why you told me this story. You wanted me to realize it.''

Josh only kept smiling. Maya threw her arms around him, which caught him off guard and made him lose his balance. He just laughed and pulled her closer.

'' Oh, Josh, what would I do without you?!''

'' Probably as good as now, but without a handsome face to look at!'' He guessed, playfully.

'' There would still be Lucas…'' she teased him.

'' Ew, do you have to bring him up now, while you're literally on top of me?''

'' Hahahaha, sorry, is that not a good thing to say when you're laying on top of the guy you like?'' she asked in a mock-innocent voice.

'' Not really, no.''

'' Well, I thought it would help, considering we're in your brother's living room in the middle of the night, and I can clearly feel your body responding to my laying on top of you thing.''

'' Yep, okay. Smart move.'' said Josh, a little embarrassed.

Maya kept smiling. She laid her head on Josh's chest. They stayed like that for a minute.

'' I'm only kidding about Lucas. You know you're the only one I see.'' she said, tracing little spirals on his chest with her finger.

'' You're the only one too, Maya. Don't you forget that.''

'' And I thought you wanted me to live my life.'' she said with a little smile.

'' Yeah. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop thinking about you. It's always gonna be yo, Maya.''

Maya had closed her eyes, a smile still glued to her lips.

''Maya?''

''Mmh?''

'' I'll stay with you until you wake up.''

'' I know.''


End file.
